Hokage's Loss, Sensei's Gain
by muzicaldove
Summary: When Hinata catches Naruto cheating, who does she turn to? His sensei, of course! NaruHina, NaruShio, Kakahina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Notice: I dont own Naruto or any part of that franchise, all rights go to Kishimoto and the people he deals with... All I own is this story's concept. I make no money from the publishing of this story; it's simply for mine and any openminded fan's enjoyment.

Author's Note: Before you flame me because this doesn't fit your narrowminded mentality, please keep in mind that this is fanfiction.. not the real deal! If you can't or won't understand that, please feel free to not read it. I promise you, it won't hurt me a bit. For those who stick around, CONSTRUCTIVE critisim is always appreciated. Enjoy!

Author's Note pt 2: While this story is in canonverse, it is an AU for multiple reasons. 1) It diviates from canon pairings 2) there is no boruto or himawari, even though Naruto and Hinata are married at the beginning 3) Naruto takes the title of Hokage in his mid 20s instead of 30s. I hope this clears up any confusion. Oh, and for those who don't know or confuses Shion with Shino, Shion is a character from Naruto Shippuden the Movie. She is a priestess who can foresee the future that Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Neji were tasked to protect.

 _Dearest Naruto Kun: I require your assistance to ensure the survival and passing on of my inherited "gifts", which you previously said you would help me with. My entourage and I will be arriving in Konoha in a week's time to discuss and begin the process. I'd also love to become reacquainted with Sakura, Lee, and Neji and become acquainted with the rest of your team. Until then, my thoughts and love are enclosed in this letter._ _Xoxo_ , _Shion_

Upon receiving and reading the letter from his old friend, Naruto Uzumaki and Konoha's 7th Hokage, felt a deep thrill at the thought of seeing the beautiful blond headed Shion once again. 'Hmm, guess I should let the requested ninjas know about the meeting. I wonder if my Hinata would like to be included on Neji's behalf?' the orange hokage thought to himself, stroking his whisker marked face. He quickly types out a text to Sakura Uchiha knowing she'll pass along the request to her elusive husband Sasuke, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Sai, and Rock Lee. 'I'll ask Hina to be Neji's stand in when I go home tonight' he thinks to himself as he returns to the daunting task of neverending paperwork.


	2. Chapter 1 (01-21 14:28:10)

A/N: Here is chapter 1! Standard disclaimer applies: I own nothing but the plot of this story and I get no money from it! All characters and the naurto-universe is property of Kishimoto- sensei. This chapter has some NaruHina fluff, and some initial KakaHina interaction... Its basically a set up chapter for parts of the plot. Next chapter will have NaruShion, a shocking revelation, and possibly some citrus ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE: read and review!!!

" Good morning, Hina-hime." Naruto Uzumaki sleepily muttered to his wife Hinata, as he came up behind her at the stove.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well? I noticed that you got home really late last night; long day at the office?" Hinata replied, reaching up to brush a light kiss across her husband's lips while placing a plate and cup of coffee into his hands. " Breakfast is ready, so eat up." She said, sitting down across from him at the table with a cup of mint tea in her hands.

" Yea, it was a long day. Shion and her entourage will be here today so I was making arrangements for them, plus there is a Kage summit coming up soon which has my desk piled up with even more paperwork than normal." Naruto answers "Mmmm this is really good, hime; why aren't you eating?" he asks, noticing that his wife didn't have a plate in front of her.

"Thank you, Anata. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. As to me, my stomach has been bothering me for the past couple of days so for right now I am just gonna sip on some tea until it settles down enough to eat something. Speaking of Shion, what time are we all supposed to meet at the tower?" Hinata informs and then inquires of her husband.

"As she is supposed to be here at noon, and then we have the official business to take care of, I'd say be there around two o' clock. Before that time, how about having Sakura or Baa-chan check you out just to be on the safe side, please."

Naruto states.

"Is that an order from my Hokage or a request from my husband?" Hinata asks, as she begins to clear the table.

Snagging his wife by the waist, he traps her in his arms and presses a kiss to the rim of her ear. "Both, if need be" he softly growls, making her shiver with want.

Hinata giggles, grins cheekily, and replies "the request from my husband will do just fine."

Noticing the time already reading Eleven o' clock, Naruto kisses her quickly and lets her go. "Crap! I gotta run. Shikamaru will strangle me with his shadows if I am late. Love you, see you in a few hours hime!" she hears as Naruto departs from the house, using a teleportation jutus.

Giggling to herself at her husband's antics, Hinata decides it would be best to see if Sakura could fit her into the schedule for the requested check up. Grabbing her phone, she sends Sakura Uchiha, renowned Medical- nin at text message.

 _H: Hey Sakura-chan! Naruto- kun wants me to stop by and have you take a look at me. Do you have any space available in your schedule today?_

 _S: Sure thing, Hina. I have an open slot in forty-five minuets. What's going on that has the baka-hokage concerned?_

 _H: Well, he is concerned because I have been sick to my stomach for the past couple of days. What he doesn't know is that I have also been having severe dizzy spells._

 _S: Hmmmmm, ok. Since you are having dizzy spells, I am gonna have someone escort here to my office at the hospital. Kakashi- sensei is here already so it will probably be him that I send. Kami knows, Naruto would rasangan me into next week if something happened to you._

 _H: Lol. Thank you, Sakura. See you soon._

 _S: See ya!_

Looking at the clock, Hinata determines that she won't have time to change her clothes between the appointment and the meeting with Naruto and Shion. Grabbing a form fitting dress appropriate for a meet and greet, she quickly gets dressed. Then she brushes her hair into an elegant yet deliberatly messy bun, leaving a few wisps to frame her delicate face.

As she is admiring the way the dark purple of the dress brings out the lavander in her pearlescent eyes and how the peplus shape tucks in her waist and modestly emphasizes her bust and hips, she hears the doorbell ringing. Slipping into a pair of low heeled cream and dark purple pumps, she calls out " Just a minuet, I'm coming!"

Opening the door, she comes face to face with the legandary copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake. She takes in his gravity-defying silver and white hair, the rugged scar down the left eye that once housed a gifted sharigan, and the ever-present mask that covers his face from the nose down. Continuing her apprasial of him, she notices two things are amiss. One) the notoriously late previous hokage was actually right on time and two) his trusty orange icha icha book was nowhere in sight.

"Wow sensie! On time and no book in hand; someone needs to knock a brick or two out from under hokage tower." Hinata greets Kakashi, laughingly.

"Oh hahaha Hina-chan. Are you ready to go? Sakura says that you are experiencing bad dizzy spells, so how about you lean on me while we walk and we'll take it nice and slow." Kakashi says, slipping Hinata's arm across his shoulders as to help balance her out and prevent any falls.

As they walked the short distance to the hospital, they remained silent until Hinata quietly spoke. "Thank you, sensie, for your help. Naruto and I are lucky to have a caring friend such as you in our lives."

" No worries, Hinata-chan. I'm the lucky one, especially today because I got to have a stunningly beautiful woman hang on me, so the pleasure was all mine." Kakashi said, then chuckled as Hinata's face turned a tantalizing shade of red from the compliment.

At that moment, Sakura comes out of her office, catching the last of his remark and seeing Hinata's blushing face.

" Kakashi- sensie! Stop being a perv and flirting with a married woman. Did you forget who she is married to? Your student, who happens to be the HOKAGE!! You must want D rank missons for the next few months to risk flirting with the hokage's wife" Sakura yells at the team 7 sensei. Taking Hinata by the arm, and pulling her towards an exam room, she hears a quietly muttered " It would be worth it to see more of that blush" coming from kakashi, in a way that wasn't meant for others to hear.

" Come on Hina, let's find out what is going on with you." Sakura gently says to the still blushing bluenette. Turning her attention to the elite ninja, she asks "Sensie, can you wait until her exam and tests are completed and then escort her to the tower for the meeting with Shion and Naruto? I'd greatly appreciate it, as I am sure Naruto will as well."

Taking his Icha Icha book out of his pocket, and settling himself in the waiting room chair, he responds " I'll be here waiting" to which Sakura rolls her eyes and Hinata giggles as the door to the exam room closes behind them.


	3. Opinions Needed for the story's future

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a year. I used to know how I wanted this story to go but have lost sight of that end goal. With that said, I'd like to ask my readers for y'all's opinion. please pick one of the following options. 1) Just leave it the way it is, and come back to it when I have things to add, while working on other projects ( I have a couple so far that are one shots that I haven't yet published) 2) Scrap the story entirely 3) Slowly revise the story in it current format or 4) Leave this one alone, Start a new one and link this one to the new one for anyone who wants to read it. Please let me know what you think is the best option, and again I am soooo sorry.


End file.
